


El premio

by KendallFrost



Series: Cien formas de arrodillarse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Domestic, Domination, Fluff, Ice Skating, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Reward, Romance, Spokon, Yurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: —¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que si cuando me porto mal, me castigas, lo más justo sería que cuando me porto bien, me des un premio, ¿no?





	

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Victor lo había apartado del hielo y aunque su rodilla mejoraba con cada día que pasaba, su entrenador aún no creía que estuviera en condiciones de volver a la rutina. Le había dicho una y otra vez que no podían arriesgarse a que se lesionara de gravedad, que tenían que dar tiempo a que sus articulaciones se acostumbraran a su nueva constitución. Y cada vez que escuchaba aquello, a Yuri le costaba mucho no mandarlo a la mierda y recordarle lo cerca que estaban los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de Pekín. No se podía permitir estar tanto tiempo sin entrenar en un momento tan crítico.

La única concesión que Victor había tenido con él, era dejar que volviera a hacerse cargo de su clase de patinaje, a condición de que no se forzara sobre el hielo y que no hiciera nada que pudiera afectar a su rodilla; cualquier tipo de salto, por supuesto, estaba tajantemente prohibido. Y él no había querido reconocerlo en público, pero pensar en volver a ver a sus mocosos le alegraba bastante. Victor se había encargado de cubrirle en las seis clases de la última semana con los dos grupos que tenía bajo su tutela, y él no había dejado de pensar qué tal habrían ido...

Pero no podía preguntar y que la gente se diera cuenta de cuánto apreciaba a aquellos enanos... Se estarían cachondeando de él durante semanas si lo supieran.

Se sentó en un banco para atarse los cordones de los patines, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien a su lado.

—¡Beka! Me has dado un susto de muerte...

—Tranquilo, gatito —rio Otabek.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Yuri no quería sonar brusco, pero no era habitual que Otabek se acercara a verle justo antes de su clase—. ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

—Me ha dado un tirón, y Katsuki ha pensado que sería mejor dejarlo por hoy —dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios—. Y he pensado que a lo mejor querías un poco de ayuda con los niños...

Yuri suspiró, sabía perfectamente a qué venía aquello.

—Beka, estoy bien. Mi rodilla está mejor, y no voy a hacer nada que pueda ponerla en peligro.

—No te pongas a la defensiva, Yura, pero ¿qué vas a hacer si se cae uno de los niños y necesitas sacarlo de la pista?

Yuri se mordió el labio; tenía la rodilla mejor, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a resistir si tenía que sacar a uno de los niños en brazos.

—Mis niños no se caen, eso solo les pasa a los del Katsudon —bromeó con una sonrisa a la que Otabek respondió dándole un azote juguetón en el muslo—. Pero te puedes quedar si quieres ver a la siguiente generación de oro del patinaje ruso.

Su conversación quedó interrumpida cuando una niña que apenas le llegaría a la cintura si estuviera de pie se lanzó sobre Yuri para abrazarlo como si llevara años sin verlo.

—¡Yuri!

—Hola, Irina, ¿lista para patinar? —preguntó Yuri devolviéndole el abrazo.

La pequeña asintió con los mofletes enrojecidos por la carrera que había pegado para llegar hasta Yuri.

—¿Ya te has curado? Vitya dijo que no podías venir porque te habías hecho daño...

Yuri se puso de pie cogiendo a la niña en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas. Otabek creyó que se iba a derretir allí mismo mirando a su chico.

—Estoy perfecto, enana.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Que me caí y me hice daño... —No era del todo cierto, pero era mucho más fácil que explicarle a la pobre niña que crecer era una mierda.

La niña le miró ojiplática.

—¡Tú no te caes nunca!

Yuri rio dejándola en el suelo.

—Uy si yo te contara... Venga, ponte los patines, ¿necesitas ayuda?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, se sentó en otro banco y comenzó a prepararse para la clase.

Yuri volvió a girarse hacia Otabek.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

Otabek levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—No he dicho nada.

—Pero estás pensando algo, si no, ¿a qué viene esa sonrisilla?

—Es que estabas adorable... —respondió incapaz de contener su sonrisa. Aquella interacción con la niña le había enseñado a un Yuri que él sabía que existía, pero que a menudo quedaba relegado a un segundo plano en favor de la fachada de macarra duro que Yuri prefería proyectar. Solo en sus momentos más íntimos, cuando el Tigre de Hielo estaba completamente relajado, conseguía vislumbrar aquellos gestos tan tiernos.

—Gilipollas... —La sonrisa en el rostro de Yuri hizo que sus palabras perdieran fuerza—. Anda, ayúdame a atar cordones, que así empezamos antes.

Ambos chicos se concentraron en ayudar a los pequeños, que iban de los cinco a los siete años, a ponerse los patines, y, en cuanto todos estuvieron listos, Yuri se metió de lleno en su papel de entrenador y comenzaron con el calentamiento.

Otabek se apoyó en la barrera mientras observaba a Yuri interactuar con los pequeños y enseñarles a patinar hacia atrás. Era curioso, aquello era algo que ahora le parecía perfectamente natural, pero recordaba que, cuando era así de pequeño, le había supuesto todo un mundo conseguir avanzar hacia atrás sin caerse. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y embelesado por los fluidos movimientos de su chico en el hielo, cuando un gesto brusco de Yuri le hizo volver al mundo real.

Por un momento, temió que Yuri se hubiera hecho daño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la conmoción no tenía nada que ver con el Tigre de Hielo. A solo unos metros de la barrera, dos niños parecían estar peleando. Yuri se metió entre ellos y los separó sin esfuerzo.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó en un tono muy serio, totalmente distinto al que había estado usando con los niños hasta entonces—. ¡Al banco, los dos!

Ambos niños le miraron con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y con los labios inferiores ligeramente temblorosos, pero pasaron junto a Otabek y se sentaron en el banco. Parecían la personificación del arrepentimiento.

Un par de minutos después, Yuri salió del hielo tras ellos, dedicando un suspiro y un gesto de exasperación a Otabek, que hizo que el kazajo tuviera que esforzarse por contener una carcajada; no podía dejar que los niños pensaran que habían hecho algo gracioso.

—¿Qué es eso de pelearse en el hielo? —preguntó Yuri a los dos niños, que ni siquiera levantaron la vista para mirarle—. Aquí no venimos a eso, ¿me oís?

—¡Es que siempre me copia! —protestó uno de los renacuajos.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió rápidamente el otro.

Yuri sabía que, en aquella situación, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano o volverían a empezar a pelearse.

—¡Basta! No me importa qué ha pasado... Nada de peleas en mi clase. Además, es peligroso; os podéis caer y hacer mucho daño.

—¿Estás enfadado con nosotros, Yuri? —preguntó uno de ellos, levantando la cabeza lo justo para que Yuri pudiera ver que le miraba con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Un poco —respondió Yuri, y Otabek se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando contener una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo sentimos —respondió el otro niño—. ¿Nos dejas volver a entrenar?

—Todavía no —contestó Yuri dándose media vuelta y volviendo hacia la pista de hielo. Al pasar junto a Otabek, se detuvo unos segundos.

—¿Cuándo te volviste así de severo? —preguntó Otabek con cierto recochineo.

—Calla, subnormal. Es evidente que paso demasiado tiempo contigo... Me estás estropeando.

—Eso debe de ser...

Yuri volvió a concentrarse en el entrenamiento de los niños durante unos minutos antes de volver a patinar hasta la barrera y llamar a los dos que había sentado en el banquillo para que volvieran a unirse al resto, previa amenaza de que si los volvía a pillar peleando, los iba a sentar en el banco durante el resto de la clase.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, todos los pequeños, uno por uno, chocaron los cinco con Yuri antes de salir del hielo. Cuando el último de ellos estuvo fuera de la pista, Yuri se lanzó a patinar libremente. Otabek sabía que echaba de menos la libertad que sentía sobre sus cuchillas, pero también era consciente de que si no le detenía él, Yuri probablemente intentaría hacer alguna pirueta.

—¡Yuri! —le llamó con cierto aire de advertencia, y el patinador ruso se acercó a él y salió de la pista casi sin mirarle.

—Vámonos a casa.

 

Durante el trayecto en el coche, Yuri había estado extremadamente callado, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana. Otabek le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y Yuri le había asegurado que sí, que solo estaba cansado. Cuando llegaron a casa, Yuri se fue a la ducha, mientras Otabek preparaba la cena. En cuanto estuvo vestido con ropa más cómoda, Yuri se juntó con él en la cocina y abrió dos cervezas.

—Gracias —respondió el otro patinador cogiendo la que le ofrecía y dando un trago.

—De nada. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?

—Bien, pero Katsuki es un sádico... Creo que hasta voy a tener agujetas mañana. ¿El tuyo?

—Agotador... me he pasado la mayor parte en el gimnasio... Tengo unas ganas locas de que a Victor le parezca que puedo volver a entrenar con normalidad.

—Bueno, tienes la rodilla bastante mejor, ¿no?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero Victor cree que necesito un poco más de músculo para poder aguantar bien los saltos... Menos mal que por lo menos me ha dejado volver a hacerme cargo de los enanos.

—Se notaba que estabas disfrutando.

—Sí —respondió Yuri con una sonrisa—, me recuerdan a mí cuando empecé; todo les parece genial y maravilloso... Y no veas la ilusión que les hace cuando aprenden a hacer algo nuevo.

—Algún día serás un entrenador excepcional, Yura...

—Sí, bueno, eso será si supero la pubertad... ¿Qué estás preparando? —Era evidente que Yuri no quería seguir hablando sobre el hielo.

Otabek decidió dejar pasar el primer comentario; sabía que Yuri estaba preocupado, pero le preocupaba que se regodeara en su propia miseria; su Yuri no era así: él se crecía ante la adversidad, no se hacía una bolita y se echaba a llorar.

—Tortilla de atún con ensalada.

—¡Me encanta la tortilla de atún!

—Lo sé —respondió Otabek mirándole con complicidad—. Pon la mesa, que esto ya casi está.

 

Después de cenar, ambos chicos fueron al salón con intención de ver una película y relajarse.

—¿Qué vemos? —preguntó Otabek sentándose en el sofá.

Yuri encendió el DVD y le lanzó la caja de la película.

—The Ring, no me puedo creer que no la hayas visto aún —respondió Yuri entregándole el mando a distancia y arrodillándose junto a él.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver una película de miedo antes de dormir? —Otabek le miraba con cierta sorna.

—Eres tú el que luego tiene pesadillas, imbécil.

Otabek rio al escuchar la exasperación en la voz de su chico; era cierto, no había visto la película aún porque sabía que nunca volvería a mirar el televisor con los mismos ojos después de ver a la niña fantasmagórica salir de uno de ellos.

—Entonces te mandaré que me abraces hasta que se me pasen —respondió pasándole una mano por el pelo—. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes la pierna bien como para estar de rodillas?

Yuri apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de Otabek, era su reacción por defecto cuando le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sí, ya no tengo molestias. No sé por qué Victor se empeña en que aún no puedo volver a entrenar.

—Hazle caso, Yura, él tiene más experiencia en esto que tú...

—Ya —respondió Yuri haciendo un mohín—, pero es que me muero de ganas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta al final de la clase; por un momento he temido que intentaras saltar...

—Si te soy sincero, estaba a punto.

—Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho, gatito, habría tenido que castigarte por desobedecer a tu entrenador... —La dulzura de las palabras de Otabek contrastaba con la amenaza velada, pero a Yuri no le preocupaba: aquella era su dinámica de pareja, y a él le gustaba y le ayudaba a ser mejor cada día. No le había resultado fácil explicarle a Otabek lo que esperaba de él al principio de su relación y, cuando por fin se lo había contado, se había muerto de la vergüenza. Por suerte, Otabek había estado más que dispuesto a dárselo.

—¿Me castigarías por llevar la contraria a Victor? —preguntó Yuri ligeramente sorprendido.

Otabek agitó la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No, pero sí por ponerte en peligro innecesariamente —respondió agachándose para darle un beso en la frente—. Sube al sofá, Yura, quiero abrazarte.

Yuri dejó escapar la sombra de una carcajada mientras obedecía.

—¿Ya te está dando miedo la peli? Si todavía no ha pasado nada.

—Si eso me sirve como excusa para meterte mano, sí, estoy aterrorizado ya.

—Nenaza —bromeó Yuri al tiempo que se acurrucaba junto a Otabek en el sofá. Apenas había dejado de intentar buscar la posición perfecta, cuando el kazajo cogió la manta que siempre tenían en el reposabrazos y se la echó por encima. Yuri tenía cierta tendencia a quedarse frío cuando veía la tele.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Yuri apartó la vista de la tele para susurrar al oído de Otabek:

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que si cuando me porto mal, me castigas, lo más justo sería que cuando me porto bien, me des un premio, ¿no?

Otabek rio suavemente.

—¿Sí? E imagino que hoy te habrás portado bien si me estás diciendo esto. ¿Me equivoco?

—No he saltado en el hielo —respondió Yuri con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya veo... —asintió Otabek divertido—. ¿Y qué premio quieres por haber sido un niño bueno?

Yuri se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Eso ya te dejo que lo decidas tú, que para algo eres el que manda.

Otabek le miró de arriba a abajo antes de tomar una decisión.

—Túmbate, Yura, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y nada de moverlos, ¿Vale?

Yuri se dejó caer sobre el sofá y adoptó la posición que Otabek le indicaba. Se sentía descarado y sabía que aquello era algo que ponía a mil a su pareja. El otro patinador se sostuvo con los brazos para colocarse sobre él y, sin aviso alguno, se lanzó a besarle. No era un beso delicado, era uno autoritario con la intención de dejarle muy claro a Yuri que era suyo y estaba totalmente a su merced aunque no estuviera atado. Como si aquello fuera algo que Yuri necesitara que le recordaran. Desde que había comenzado su relación con Otabek, se sentía un hombre nuevo: más calmado, más centrado, más capaz... Y sobre todo, más feliz. Yuri no se resistió, abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua que exigía acceso y dejó que la suya bailara con ella. Cuando Otabek rompió el beso, Yuri sabía que sus labios estarían ligeramente hinchados.

Le encantaba saber que cualquiera que le viera en aquel momento sabría lo que acababan de hacer.

Estaba todavía obnubilado por la intensidad del beso, cuando sintió que Otabek le levantaba ligeramente la camiseta y le acariciaba el torso. Tras sus manos, sintió la lengua, húmeda y suave recorriendo sus pectorales, rodeando sus pezones y bajando hacia sus abdominales, para finalmente quedarse justo en el límite que imponía su pantalón. Levantó la cadera ligeramente para ver si conseguía que el otro patinador pillara la indirecta y le desvistiera, aunque sabía que aquello no pasaría hasta que Otabek quisiera.

A veces le fastidiaba darle todo el control.

Aunque en cuanto sintió que Otabek le descalzaba, supo que estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones y se le pasó el enfado. Tal y como había esperado, en cuanto sus zapatillas quedaron tiradas en el suelo, Otabek llevó las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones. Jugueteó un poco con ellas, como si se pensara si bajárselos o no, provocando que Yuri protestara.

—¡Vengaaaaa! —Yuri apenas recordó que no podía mover los brazos a tiempo—. ¡Que es un premio!

Otabek rio al tiempo que le complacía.

—¿Estás impaciente, gatito?

Yuri tuvo que sustituir su respuesta por un gemido muy poco digno cuando sintió la lengua de Otabek recorrer la longitud de su pene, pero supuso que su chico le conocía lo suficiente como para interpretar ese ruido como una respuesta afirmativa. Quería formar frases, pero ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar palabras cuando la boca de Beka rodeaba su pene de aquella manera; hubiera sido incapaz incluso si su lengua no hubiera estado trazando círculos alrededor de su miembro. Sentía la tensión acumulándose en la parte baja de su abdomen y en sus testículos, y sabía que si no conseguía pensar en algo desagradable o aburrido, no duraría mucho.

Ocho por cinco, cuarenta.  
Ocho por seis, cuarenta y ocho.  
Ocho por siete...

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba recitando la tabla del ocho en alto hasta que sintió la risa de Otabek vibrando directamente contra su pene. Pensaba que aquello era más de lo que iba a poder soportar, pero entonces el otro chico le demostró que se equivocaba cuando aspiró ligeramente, provocando que su boca se cerrara aún más alrededor de su miembro.

Y entonces Yuri cometió el error final. Bajó la vista para ver a Otabek entregado a la tarea que se traía entre manos, y aquello le pareció la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida. Le había dado el control de su vida, y él lo había utilizado para hacerle cada día más feliz. Todo lo que hacía Otabek, era para ver la sonrisa de Yuri. Pero a la hora de verdad, era Yuri quien tenía el control absoluto de su relación, ahora lo veía con total claridad. Él daba luz verde y él ponía los límites en realidad; con una única palabra suya, todo se detendría si así lo deseaba. Aquel era el mayor regalo que le había dado Otabek.

No había tabla de multiplicar que pudiera detener su orgasmo en aquel momento.

Yuri cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido, al tiempo que su orgasmo lo atravesaba inclemente. Otabek permaneció en la misma posición, tragando hasta la última gota de su semen y, mientras Yuri intentaba recuperar el aliento, se acercó a darle un beso. Yuri podía saborear su propio aroma en la lengua de su pareja.

—¿Has disfrutado de tu premio, Yuratchka?

Yuri rio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder a aquello? ¿Acaso no había sido más que evidente? Echó un vistazo rápido al televisor y sonrió.

—Joder... No me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto a perder la película otra vez.


End file.
